Of The Fallen
by Berreta Pakin Mailman
Summary: An OMG story set in the future. World War III has just ended and the Morisato's and company are finally getting their lives in order. That is until they are given the responsiblilty of caring for the mysterious War Orphen Reun...RR please!
1. Prologue: Dear Diary

Ok, I'm taking another swing at writing fanfiction. Of course I don't own OMG so I'm getting it out of the way now. I'm more of a beta reader/reviewer person but I've had this in my head for a while. I'll post depending onreviews and hits. If I think people are reading this then I'll update more often.

Hey! If you need a Beta just email or PM me!

Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

August 9, 2032

The Fall of Father Judas Grotti

Dear Diary,

I remember the fire, the sound of explosions and the chatter of machine guns off in the distance, but most of all I remember how He fought Judas. I felt the raw anger and hatred pulsating from him.

I remember the dance of color as they fought, the sabers clashing and the sparks flying. Just how He described a Zealot would use his last resort, the energy blade. I watched as one of the Wolves armed the bomb. I remember the explosion and then the darkness.

I also remember finding Him, holding Him in the darkness. The pain made everything hazy and distant. I don't remember how we got out, but we did. Then, I remember looking at the sky seeing the vast field of stars and that's all that I can remember.

I fell unconscious before the rescue choppers arrived and I remained asleep for several days after the battle. I had many dreams…

Hope…Is there any left in the world?

As long as He is alive, then I believe there can be peace.

Peace, finally, peace.

I'm tired now, I think I'm going to go back to sleep.

Truly Yours,

Lieutenant Megumi Morisato


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Mail

Okay, here's the official first chapter. Enjoy and please R/R!

* * *

Eight years ago, On February 21, 2026, a group called 'The Disciples of Judas' surprised the world by blowing up historical landmarks in every first world country at the same time. A tape was sent to the World Council demanding that each country throw down its arms and Judas Grotti as World Leader.

He would then purify the world and free it from all evil. The World Council held a meeting that lasted a month, but after voting, they announced world wide that the counties of the World Council would not accept Gotti's terms of surrender. Weeks later, after the terms were denied, unidentified planes dropped bombs on New York, Paris, London, St. Petersburg, and Tokyo.

World War III had begun.

For the next year and a half the world nations could do nothing but defend themselves from a seemingly invisible enemy. At a WC meeting, a majority of the nations voted to unite each country to try and find 'The Disciples of Judas'. On July 4, 2026, the countries of Earth became the World Republic. Elections were held during June and thirteen men of the old WC became the Directors of the New Republic.

Only days after the election, American Air Forces captured an enemy aircraft. They were shocked to find a ten year old boy sitting in the cock pit. The child promptly gave one of the soldiers a video tape and quickly shot himself, dieing instantly. Medics tried to revive the child but were not successful. The tape was screened by the members of the WC and Directors of the Republic. After some consideration, they allowed news stations to play the tape world wide.

The tape contained images of children, ranging from ages of nine to sixteen, in uniform, practicing with semi automated weapons. Gotti explained that he had created an army of children. Each child was created by himself in tubes over the years. Gotti told the world that these children where perfect warriors and that they would soon bring justice to the world.

Two weeks later, Russia was invaded, soon followed by Europe. The world was in a state of panic, armies were not used to firing against and killing children. Fighting was limited to defending towns and cities against 'The Disciples of Judas', but that would change.

On October 17, 2029, Japanese forces were able to capture an enemy company of children. The Company was a group of elite soldiers and capturing them alive cost many WR lives, but it was necessary. The General Toranaga, who had captured the children, decided that, instead of stiff interrogation, they would give the children a type of vacation. He would go with the company and try to talk with its Commanding Officer.

It took three weeks, but he finally got the CO to talk to him about Judas Gotti. They spoke about the war and the different views each side held. The General found out that the company was Alpha 13, code named The Wolves. They were just one company out of 32 battalions. There were tens of thousands in the enemy army, all of them children. He learned that the children were separated at three, males stayed together and females stayed together. The boys would learn hand to hand combat and shooting guns. They would also specialize in ground machinery and some air to air combat. The girls would learn hand to hand combat, but would specialize in sniping, covert ops, and aerial combat. Once they turned nine, the boys and girls would form regiments together.

As Toranaga got closer to the CO of the Fallen Wolves, he learned a great deal about the 14 year old boy. The boy was called Ghost, a nick name he came up with since he disliked his real name. Ghost loved music and liked to play any instrument he found. He said that music was the only thing that healed his soul. He told the General that he wanted the war to stop. Ghost believed the world was already perfect, but if Judas won it would displace the balance of good and evil in the world.

It was the moment General Toranaga had been waiting for….

* * *

Location: Nekomi, Japan

Specified Location: Residence of Keichi Morisato

Time and Date: 6:31 PMMay 23, 2034

It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear, the moon was full, and summer had just begun. All was peaceful, World War III had ended two years ago and the people were recovering from the terror of Judas Grotti. Unfortunately, things were not peaceful at the Morisato residence.

"Go! Mr. Instana Clean 2001!"

"Aaah, Sculd stop it!"

A loud splash was followed by a large explosion, Keichi Morisato, age forty one, father of three, lay smoldering in a small pile of burnt metal. He had invited his sister in law and her family over for dinner. Skuld Kawanashi had called earlier, claiming she had a perfect invention for his new outdoor bath. Obviously she hadn't removed all the bugs.

"Oh! I thought this time it would work for sure." She turns to walk back inside, completely oblivious to Keichi's condition. "I'll get it next time."

It was a few minutes before Keichi was able to stand, but he finally made it to his feet. He walked inside, grumbling about Skuld's crazy inventions, and was greeted by a wonderful smell. Walking into the kitchen he found Belldandy putting the finishing touches onto dinner.

"It smells wonderful."

Belldandy turned around and smiled, "I hope your hungry tonight, I think I made too much."

Keichi shook his head, "I think I could eat a horse. Getting blown up by your sister makes a guy hungry." He then walked over and started to munch on one of the onigiri that was still cooling.

Belldandy frowned, "I thought I heard an explosion, I hope she didn't over do it again. Are you okay?"

Before he could answer, there was a knock on the kitchen door and some one walked in. "Are you two done making kissy faces at each other? I'm hungry."

Keichi looked up, a little annoyed, "Well Sis, sorry if the rice doesn't cook faster just because you're hungry." Megumi just laughed, and threw a hand full of letters at him.

"I brought up the mail; let me help Belldandy with the food so we can eat." Keichi walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the couch. He sat down and started to shift through the mail.

"Bills, Bills, Megumi's check, and…what's this?" Keichi read the next letter. It was addressed to Lieutenant Morisato from the World Council Japanese Representative. It Read:

Dear Lieutenant,

In accordance with the new Responsibility Act you will be assigned an underage ex-mercenary/orphan of the past war. I have my full confidence knowing that because you have served with or have come in contact with this person that you will be able to give mental and/or financial support to this person. On a separate page is the information about the person that has been assigned to you. We, of the World Council, appreciate your help by taking in the war torn and destitute. The said person will arrive in two weeks. If there are any concerns please feel free to write me.

Sincerely,

Takomichi Shitami

Keichi was shocked, but quickly pulled out the other piece of paper. Clipped to the top left corner was a picture of a young male. He had light brown hair and grey eyes. He seemed about sixteen or seventeen, but the weariness in his eyes made him seem old.

Keichi looked at the paper and read the boy's bio:

Name: Reun

Age: Undetermined

Sex: Male

Rank: Officer

Reun served with the 142nd infantry. He was a mercenary that joined our armies during the battles in Europe. It is unknown how or why he joined the Armed Forces. He seems to suffer from Depression and some shell shock. He is mostly quiet and withdrawn. Needs emotional support from someone who cares, likes music.

Keichi re-read the letters once more, but was interrupted by Belldandy calling him in for dinner. Keichi pocketed the letter, quickly walked to his room to change shirts, and walked back to the dinner table where every one had been waiting. Dinner went by relatively fast, there where only Urd, Skuld and Sentaro, Megumi, Belldandy, and himself. The children where off at Yggdrasil, for 'special classes', and wouldn't be back until the Friday after next.

As dinner started to end, Keichi decided to bring up the news.

"I have an announcement to make." Everyone stopped dead to listen to Keichi's news.

"It seems we have been chosen to host a war orphan. I don't have any complaints about having him live here, but I wanted every ones opinion." Keichi pulled out the letter and handed it to Megumi. "The letter was addressed to you."

It was quiet as Megumi read the letter. Finally Megumi looked up and spoke.

"It's been a while since I've talked to Reun…" An uncomfortable silence followed, but was broken by Belldandy.

"Megumi, I think it would be wonderful to have one of your old friends live here. I don't mind at all."

Megumi smiled, "Thank you, I hope we can make his life better than it has been. Your kids would do wonders for him."

With that, conversation started about where Reun would sleep. They started to make plans for the arrival of their new ward.

* * *

Ok, what did ya think? I could use some feedback!


End file.
